Novels or Pictures
by Nov.Rain
Summary: "We need to talk." said Sasuke "Unless it's about the wedding, forget it."continued naruto "It's something very important...Naruto, let's get a divorce." (BoyXBoy) Sauke X Naruto (SasuNaru) Not something big, just a cute little story-oneshot (maybe)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, small BoyXBoy...don't like, don't read**

**You can find the original story on this site: . **

* * *

They have been married for two years. Sasuke loves literature and often publish his work, everyone always reads them.

After all, what he wrote was always so interessting. He was also into photography and wedding photos. His lover was a Young man named Naruto. He liked him very much,even if he had a quick temper and always said stupid things. Naruto was a person full of suprise, like that day...

"Nee, can't you really not be the photographer for Lee and Ten-Ten's wedding?"  
"I don't have time that day."  
"Wha-Don't have time? Write less of those novels, and you will have all the time you need."  
"Sorry, but I'M not as free as someone here you know. I need to respect my deadline"  
"Humph! I don't care, you'll have to do it for them! What's more you always finish in time"  
"Hun"

"Just this once?"  
"No."

¨"Sasuke..."¨

"Naruto, let me work would you, I will play with you after"¨continued Sasuke

Negotiation's broken. "_You may want it like that,but you want have it_"thought Naruto

The Next day, he "withheld" the kitchen, bathroom, computer, refrigerator, television, hi-fi... Except the double bed, to show his "benevolence".

Of course, he had to sleep on it too. Sasuke didn't mind, as long as he still had some cash in his pockets.

Second day, Naruto removed everything from Sasuke's pockets and warned, "Seek any external help, and you bear the consequences."

Sasuke was getting annoyed by his attitude. That night, on the bed, he asked his lover to stop acting like that, hoping that he'll end this state, but of course, Naruto didn't give a damn. "_No way am I giving in, whatever he says...Until he agrees_."thought the blue eyed Young man

Third day, night. Sasuke was lying on the bed, looking to one side and Naruto to the other one.

"We need to talk."  
"Unless it's about the wedding, forget it."said Naruto  
"It's something very important."

_"What is so important for him to have a so serious voice?"_thought Naruto

"Let's get a divorce."

the blond man remained silent. He did not believe his ears.  
"I got to know someone else"

Naruto was totally angry, and wanted to hit him. But he held it down, wanting to let him finish. But his eyes already felt wet. Sasuke took a photo out from his chest. Probably from his undershirt pocket, that's the only place Naruto didn't go through yesterday. How careless.

"It's a nice being."As soon as Sasuke continued,some tears fell from Naruto's eyes

"...has a good personality too."  
Naruto was heartbroken because his lover puts a photo of some other girl close to his heart.  
"This person said says she'll support me fully in my pursue for literature after we got married."

Naruto was very jealous because he said the same thing in the past.  
"...said she loves me truly."  
Naruto wished to sit up and scream at him "Don't I?"  
"So, I think she won't force me to do something that I don't want to do."

Naruto tried to calm himself by thinking, but the rage just didn't subside.  
"Want to take a look at the photo I took for her?" Asked Sasuke  
"...!"

The black haired man brings the photo before Naruto's eyes. The blue eyed man was in a total rage. He hits Sasuke's hand away and leaves a burning slap on his face.

He sighs and Naruto cries.  
Sasuke puts the photo back in his Pocket while his lover pulls his own tanned hand back under the blanket.

Sasuke turned off the light, and sleeps. Not too long after that, Naruto turned on the light, and sits up. Sasuke was asleep, but he lost sleep. He regrets treating him the way he treated him.

Naruto cried again, and thought about a lot of things. He wanted to wake Sasuke up. He wanted to have a intimate talk with him. Naruto doesn't want to push him anymore. He stares at his lover's chest, looking for the photo. He wants to see how the girl looks.

Naruto slips the photo out before looking at it. He wanted to cry and laugh.

It's was nicely taken photo. There was on it, a blond haired man with blue eyes in front of fireworks during a festival...it was photo that Sasuke took for him. He bends down, and kissed the black haired man on his cheek, before going back Under the blankets and hugging his lover.

At the same time,Sasuke, who was just pretending to be asleep,smiled.

_"You learn to love, not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly."_

He turned around to face his uke and hugged him before kissing him tenderly on his forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke.."mumbled Naruto, half asleep

"It's okay, don't worry anymore..."

_"_Sorry_..."_continued naruto with tears in his eyes

"I told you to not worry, I also was a bit harsh with you..."

"B-But"

"No but, tears don't suit you,smile Naruto...be yourself and shine like you always do"continued Sasuke

Naruto gived him a small fake smile. _"...*Sigh*..._I will do it, I will take the pictures so don't make that face!"

As soon as Sasuke finished his sentence, a big grin appeared on Naruto's face "Sasuke, I love you!"

"Ha..haha...you really.."

"..and you?"

"Yeah, I love you too " The two Young men locked their lips in a sweet kiss befor pulling apart. Naruto nuzzled his face in Sasuke's neck.

"Good night Sasuke"

"Good night Naruto..."


End file.
